


LOKI

by TSM



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSM/pseuds/TSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Loki, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. If he wasn’t a nymphet, he certainly was as delicate and beautiful as one. He was Laufeyson in the President’s office, attractive nerd among girls, mischievous “dude” among his friends and young sir in his Sunday suit. But in my arms he was always Loki.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOKI

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fiction. Do NOT get any ideas from this fic. Relationships between Professors/teachers and students NEVER work.

“Loki, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. If he wasn’t a nymphet, he certainly was as delicate and beautiful as one. He was Laufeyson in the President’s office, attractive nerd among girls, mischievous “dude” among his friends and young sir in his Sunday suit. But in my arms he was always Loki.”  
He was loki, cheeky loki, during lunch time, licking jelly off his fingertips then wiping them with his jeans. He was a sweet child with a creative mind, not only my favorite student but also my much loved sweetheart.  
As an achieved physics professor, students thought of me as a genius who knew the answer to every unsolved puzzle in this universe. For the first few months I was as stunned at their reactions as they were to new material. However, my colleagues were on the negative side of the axis: Convinced that I’m a pathetic loser, they thought I was like one of those people who everybody likes and yet no one cares about. A day wouldn’t be called a “day” unless there was some kind of new rumor about my social life added to the top of the Stark’s rumors tower. One of the most famous rumors was “Tony Stark will get a Nobel Prize before he gets a girl.” I have to admit, this is quiet true.  
I’m gay. Have been as long as I can remember. I have kept the memory of the first boy I fell in love with in the deepest parts of my brain: He was a delicate creature with an absolute fantastic bone structure. He was Ethan. To most boys he was a just another nerd, and to girls he was just “the tiny cute guy” but oh boy, they just couldn’t see the beauty that I was witnessing. I couldn’t resist but staring at those full pouty lips and innocent blue eyes. How lucky I was that he noticed me. He caressed my hand one time in the Chemistry lab, I trembled and held his soft hand, and then, when he bit his rosy lips and smiled timidly, I knew I had given the permission to touch that magnificent body and satisfy all its needs. And I did.  
Every Friday, when Ethan’s parents were out dining and drinking, we went to his house to cherish our love. Every time we started with pointlessly watching TV, as none of us was brave enough to start or even suggest the love making process. But eventually, I would start creating all sorts of excuses to touch him: like grabbing the remote from his lap and slowly sliding my fingers unto his inner thigh or putting my hand around him while stretching. He would still pretend to watch the program, but I knew his heart was with me and in his mind he was praying for more. Once he was warmed up and no longer timid, we would take advantage of every fragment in the space and time to touch each other. Oh how I loved his unskillful warm tongue rolling in my mouth but the warmth didn’t last long.  
I guess his parents found out about our romantic relationship and decided to move to another city. After his parents, that cold hearted bitch with her lousy lawyer husband, failed to convince Ethan to give up on me (Bless the beautiful child for supporting our love) he was sent to a mental hospital for treatment: To cure the disease of homosexuality. Doctors predicted and his parents agreed that a few months of a special treatment would make him normal again.  
I cried days and nights. I whimpered with pain every Monday in the Chemistry lab. I still cry again and again through these miserable memories. As you can guess, I never saw my delicate flower again.  
First day in the university, Mr.Dawkin, the retired physics and astronomy professor guided me to my new office. “Unfortunately there’s no room for throwing a party here Mr.Stark” he said. I looked around as the stupid old Scrooge was scrambling through keys. I majored in physics because of two very different reasons: One, I’m so passionate about science and mostly physics. Second, I knew I would enjoy the company of my young male students (As most students who study calculus based sciences are male). One can’t enjoy his job every day unless, he finds a joy in doing it and my joy is to be around these lovely gentlemen who are as old as my Ethan was when we were lovers. Not all the boys of this age are as striking as Ethan was. Also, not everyone can see the qualities that Ethan had but I can. Boys like Ethan are quiet in public and you may think of them as introverts. Give them enough time, space and put them in their preferred environment then watch them come into bud like cherry blossoms. They keep secrets and have inside jokes of their own about you in their precious minds. Their fragile and soft features make them look almost androgynous but not quiet. They’re young boys and not yet young men.  
“There we go Mr.Stark!” Finally old Dawkin opened the door. The room was full of binders, papers and books from the damp floor to halfway through the ceiling. The walls were old and yellow; my supposed desk was full of papers and reference text books. A weary maroon couch was placed under the window. “The window opens to the front yard” grouchy Scrooge said while climbing the couch with his little fat legs to open it.”You need anything else, you inform Mrs. Johnson. She’s the head of the physics department.” And then he left with no other word.  
I put my coat on the dusty wooden chair and looked out the window. The students were coming inside the building as classes were about to begin. I didn’t have any classes for the first hour and my plan was to lurk around the department to discover where things are. I took my eyes off the view, to my watch then again to the view of yard and he caught my eyes. Loki.


End file.
